


The Eyes In The Everywhere

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alien AU, Angst, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sci-Fi AU, TSS, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: This is a sci-fi/alien AU!!In which aliens are on their way, and the world doesn't believe in happy endings.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fanfiction Roulette





	The Eyes In The Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the other characters and relationships will come into play in future chapters. 
> 
> For now, I'm just setting things up!

In one galaxy, there was a space station. And in that, there was a viewing deck. And in that viewing deck there was a glass window. And that glass window opened up onto an Earth about to be destroyed. Its destroyers are cosmic beings. Ones unmerciful and unwilling to spare humanity, in all its graces and all its cruelties. 

Logan Sanders strode briskly down the hallway, nodding to any superiors or comrades he passed. Offering a “good day” or just a simple hello. The hallway was sterile, pristine and white. The paintings that happened to be on the walls were cyan and scarlet, several feet tall by several feet wide with eyes in faces that watched the people walking down the hallways, never ceasing and never giving any sign of what purpose they served. Some of the paintings looked almost human, but not quite. There was just something… lacking. The Eden station had been founded in the year 2030, intended to be a permanent outpost in space. Charged with monitoring the star spangled expanses of the void of space for signs of life or other habitable planets, the station was occupied by eager interns, veteran astronauts, and some of the greatest minds of the century. That is, until something seeped in. 

Logan Sanders was a NASA intern, specifically one who monitored, archived, and discussed large amounts of data and observations brought in from space outposts. And our Logan here was a very very smart man. Smart enough to see and remember everything he saw with watchful eyes. And it was always the little details of the station that unnerved him, ever since he’d volunteered to be stationed there. The fact that the station was shaped like an eye. The fact that the temperature was always several degrees lower than it should be. The fact that he would sometimes find himself trembling in fear, for no apparent reason. The fact that fog sometimes obscured his eyes. And the fact that everything seemed slightly different after said fog cleared. Each time he explained it away, but as of late that task was getting harder and harder. 

Logan continued to walk down the hallway towards viewing deck A. It was his lunch break, meaning he had exactly a half hour to eat before he absolutely  _ had  _ to get back to work. It was imperative he did not slack. And after all, he loved his work. Sitting down on one of the chairs that offered a dizzying view of space, Logan pulled his lunch out of his satchel. I haven’t talked to himAnd began to eat. Soon, he was finished. Sitting for a few more moments, he stared, entranced, at the Earth. 

  
  


W̸̨̨̩̲̫̫͉͙̳̤̑̒̂̊̚ĕ̷̹̌̇͗̈́̚̚͘͝͝ ̷̻͖̝͖̤̩͓̺̲̈͛͜͠w̵̢̮͇̾̑̾͋̽̔͝ä̸͚̰̺͍̐̏̽͂ņ̶̛̩̑̅̈́̐̓͠͝ͅt̷̢͔͚́͗ ̴̟̹̔̏̽̿̅͂̕į̷̮̿͋t̸̬̱̰̱͓̽̈́͊͝.̶̡̥̮̀̓͗ ̷̢̆̎̈̏̾W̴̤̰̟̝̗̥̦̱̪͉͌͊̔̓͘ë̵̡̨̻̲̗̹̩̖́̾͝ ̴̢̪̜͍̟̲̺̰̍̔͑̐̒̅̐̑͊͘w̸̧̙̖͓̃̓̕͝͝͝a̷̧̢̼̞̦̦̅̈́̿͗͊̎͑͜͝͝ņ̵̱͔͔͈̠̩̌̂̉̑̅͊͝ṭ̷̩͓͎͔͔̘̓ͅ ̸̹͚̘̲͙̪̠͓͂͘͜i̸̖͎̦͔̒̄̌ţ̷̘͉͉̼͋.̴͈͇͊̈́̃ ̴̮̫̭̰̖͕̆̉͝W̴̝̜͍̦̎̂̃͗ę̵̯̘̭̯̭̹̤̥́̈́͜ ̷̡̨̬͇̟̰̝͚͔̱̑̐̓̓̀w̵̨͎̘͍̤̳͎͉̉̎̂̏͗́̈́̋͘ ̷̡̻̩̮̮͖̩̓͐͜͜͠a̸̲̩͈͆̂̓̍̃̉͌͒͜ ̶̣̻̩̦̄͑̐͑͋ṇ̸̲͉̰̞̝̯̩͑̈́̆̽͋͝ ̵̧̪̻͇̺͙̼̂͜ţ̶͉͎̱̼̺̑̋ ̸̻͓͚͇̈́̇̽͛̈́͆͛̓͝͠i̸̼̠̯̻̥̳͛̾̎̕t̸̝̺̖͖͖̭̄̑̔̔̔̾̓͋͜͠

  
  


Shaking his head to clear it, Logan stood. Fighting off the sudden overwhelming vertigo that shook him to his core, filling him up with drops of regret. And anger. And hatred. And passive acceptance. Because, of course, nothing was wrong. “I really should get back to work now. I’ll report to Commander Janus in a few hours with all the observations that come to me.” and with that, Logan disappeared into the tangled metal eye. 

Sighing, Virgil flopped backwards onto his bed. “We’re living in the age of everything-is-possible-and-vagueling-technological but I still can’t find that pesky book.” He thought to himself, frustrated. “Book, come outtttt!!! I really need you for an assignment that’s worth like 20% of my grade so can you show yourself please!” he shouted to nothing, staring at his ceiling. “God, I might actually have to borrow a copy from Roman again.” Virgil shuddered at the thought. “The last time I did so was unsatisfactory to the maximum. So much glitter… I might have to delay this project a bit...” Virgil trailed off, losing his train of thought as a shadow of something stole over him and away. 

  
  


W̵̨͙͔̜̲̮̞̮͎̩̒̋̑̈́͝e̸̛̪͉̍̄̊̈́̆͝ ̷̟̼͕̣̞̥̓̎̌̃̓̄͋͝͝a̸͖͈̟̬̮̟͎̦̣̻̅̈́̾͑̂͆̈́͝͝r̷̡͎̭̲͕̄̉́͌̓͐̾͝ę̴̩͎͕̠̳̅̈́̊̀͒̌̉̇͘͘ ̸͙͕̜̒̈́̑̈́ẉ̷̧̢̟̱͎̬̇̐̔͜a̷͈̻̮͓͋̏̃t̵̘̝͙̙̫̋̋͛̎͠ç̵̹͈̬̟̹̙͕̖͒̽͗͒͂͘ȟ̷̟̮̮̘̍͝i̵͕͈̻͙͇̍͆͒̀͆͆͂̎ͅn̶̨̛̠̳̘̠̱̦̈́ǧ̴̩̺̍̐͊̆̓̌̚

  
  


Standing, Virgil quickly darted downstairs, past his parents’ empty for the weekend bedroom and down the old wooden stairs. He frowned at the lack of the usually extremely creaky floorboards. Sitting down at the kitchen table, Virgil flicked the television on and began working away furiously on a College Algebra Static crackled in the corners. The sweet scent of rot caressed the air. And Virgil noticed nothing of this, blissfully ignorant.  _ The Eden space station is continuing its ventures into the unknown roads of space exploration. Every day, data is gathered that brings us closer to traversing space. The station is nearing its 10th anniversary of being in operation, and a celebration of some sorts is being devised both on the ground and in the sky. More at 7!! _

A̶̘̳̲̎̈́̆n̵͔̞͎̞̈́́̅̍̚͝͝ͅͅḏ̶̥̽͊ ̸̢̛̙̭͙̦̩͚͕̈́̊̋̈́̿͐̉̚W̷͚͕̳͇͈͇̎̿e̸̲̖͛̓̚͝͝ ̸̭̺̇̓̂̏̅̄͑͠Ą̸̱̙͈͍̋̾̉͆̆̕ȓ̶̗͍̗e̵͍͔̯̳̲̎̄͑̚ ̶̝̫̮͔͕̬̞̈́͗͛͂̕͜͠C̶̣̫͉̃͒̋͆͌̇̐̕͝o̸͍͈̤͐̓m̵̨̯̼̗͚͕͍ḯ̵̫͔̯̮͍͔̩n̶̢͚͎̮̩͙̺͇̒̽̚g̷̢̛͚̤̪̙̥̪̩̮̿͆̈͋͂͋͜͝͠

Looking up as he wrote in the last answer of his homework, Virgil frowned. The television had blacked out. “Goddamnit must be the power again. I’ll have to call Remus over sometime tomorrow to help me check it out.” Standing, Virgil grinned. “But for now, it’s a Friday night. And I have nothing to do besides relax with friends I chill. Quickly texting Patton and Roman about meeting at Roman and Remus’s house, Virgil grabbed a hoodie and a MCR backpack and headed out the door, prepared for a chaotic night of fun and perhaps, if it involved Remus, slightly illegal activities. 

Figures watched them all that night. Virgil and Roman and Remus and Patton. And Logan, too. Silent. Stoic. Many teeth set into permanently grinning faces. From a distance, the figures could almost pass as human. If not for the something that seemed to be lacking. Something extremely vital. Something that the lack of would signify a broken being, or one that had never been human in the first place. 

The entire lights of the world flickered on and off 

As the figures opened their many teethed mouths

A̸̧̭̦͍̤͔͓̟̳̠̍ņ̸̩̮̫͈̜̰͗̚͠d̶̢̛̹̒̀̍̄͘͘ ̷̫͌̂̈͆̈́̋ș̶̳̺͈͍̲̑͐͗̉̎̆̊͋̿ͅp̷̹͙̯̗͇̭̱̬͙̹̋̾̊ȍ̵̢͙̣͚͓̭̮̍͐̈̇͠k̸̨͖̹͔̙͍͎̈́̒͋̄͒̄͊̍͝e̷̡̱̺͎͉͍̝̙̿̓͗̽̕.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
